kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Until Today and Since Yesterday
is the 214 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis At the fort, disguised as a construction site, Keima, Elsie and Dokurou advanced into the area while being invisible with the help of Elsie's celestial robe. The halls and walkways were all unguarded, creating an ominous atmosphere for the three. Moving quietly, with small fits and fusses, they reached a cave entrance, which was surrounded by countless religious talismans. Even when astonished by this sight, the three entered the cave. Elsie's spirit sensor hadn't reacted yet, meaning the great escape of the runaway spirits hadn't occurred yet either. Keima suspected that the explosion from the fort before was caused by Vintage. Even ten years ago, Vintage were still active, which was unknown to Keima till now. As the three traveled down the tunnel, Keima looked down, noticing something floating in the water within the tunnel. Surprisingly to them, it was the body of a dead person, one of the guards of the fortress. They looked towards the deeper end of the tunnel and there was a line of dead bodies floating along this little river. As Elsie screamed from the grotesque sight, Keima could only quietly exclaim that the soldiers hired by Urara's Grandfather were killed. Keima then noticed another body ashore further in. But it was not a soldier's body, but the body of the Grandfather himself. Keima rushed ahead, unveiling Elsie's invisible robe as he called out to the Grandfather. With struggle, the old man turned over and warned Keima of the dangers and that he must flee quickly. Keima gazed down the body of the old man, only to see that his lower body was gone. When he exclaimed about this, the Grandfather instead said that his heart was in pain, since he had wasted his chances for revenge. His son and daughter were killed by the devils four years ago. The devils had taken that was everything to the Grandfather. Before closing his eyes, the old man said that even if he died now, he would get his revenge after death, even if he had to wait till the next life. In alert of the old man's coming of death, Keima commanded Elsie to carry the Grandfather, but the Grandfather told them to run. Just as he said, they should have run, as the eyes of Vintage were literally gazing upon Keima and the others. As they surrounded Keima and his small group, one of the Vintage members was holding the dead leg of the Grandfather. Keima noticed this, seeing that these devils were the ones who killed the others and tore apart the Grandfather. Abruptly, someone held Keima's face. It was Dokurou, and she gave Keima a kiss. As one Vintage member charged to attack, Dokurou pushed Keima aside. In the ended, she was rammed into the wall by the fist of the charging Vintage member. Even though she looked dead, Dokurou held onto the arm of the attacker, squeezing it hard. The arm of the attacking Vintage member broke under the pressure of Dokurou's grip, resulting in that member screaming out of pain. Dokurou swiftly jumped on top of the same member and "bit" off the head of the member. Dokurou continued to fight the Vintage members without hesitation. Seeing this horror, Keima shouted out to Dokurou to stop. After he had repeated this couple times, it was already too late. Before him was bloodshed, with the bodies of both human soldiers and Vintage members in the water. In the middle, all covered in blood and a Vintage member's head in her hand, Dokurou stood crying with a never before seen sad expression. Keima called her name once, and she answered that he shouldn't come to this 'place'. "If you come here...everyone will die...people...devils...so many will die..." She further explained that time will only connect to the future Keima came from. Finally, Dokurou told Keima that he was the only one who can 'show everyone the way'. And for him to redo this, she will connect time to the place where he came from. They'll return once more to the past. Time blinked as the "screen" turned off. Go and overturn the "Bad End"! Trivia References Category:Summary